The present invention relates to fiber converter means and, more particularly, to a fiber converter box, which achieves the work of multiple fiber converters.
Regular personal-computer-to-server fiber optical transmission methods include two types respectively shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. According to the method shown in FIG. 1, the network interface card 931 of the personal computer 93 is connected to one side of a first fiber converter 919 by a unshielded twisted pair cable 910, the other side of the first fiber converter 919 is connected to a fiber connector outlet 917 in the wall 92 by a fiber jumper patch cord 918, which fiber connector outlet 917 is connected to a second fiber converter 916 through another fiber optical cable 902 and then to a switch-hub 914 through another fiber optical cable 915 and then to a router 900 through another fiber optical cable 913 and then to the server 911 through another fiber optical cable 912. According to the method shown in FIG. 2, the network interface card 951 of the personal computer 95 is connected to one side of a first fiber converter 949 by a unshielded twisted pair cable 940, the other side of the first fiber converter 949 is connected to a fiber connector outlet 947 in the wall 96 by a fiber jumper patch cord 948, which fiber connector outlet 947 is connected to a second fiber converter 946 through a fiber optical cable 904 and then to a switch-hub 944 through another unshielded twisted pair cable 945 and then to a router 901 through another unshielded twisted pair cable 943 and then to the server 941 through another unshielded twisted pair cable 942. The aforesaid conventional methods have common drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. Because a big number of members are used (fiber converters 916;919;946;949, fiber jumper patch cord 918;948 and fiber connector outlet 917;947), the installation cost is high, and much installation space is required.
2. Because a big number of members are used the installation procedure is complicated, any connection error of either member (fiber converters 916; 919; 946; 949, fiber connector outlet 917; 947, fiber jumper patch cord 918; 948, fiber optical cables 904; 902; 912; 913; 915, unshielded twisted pair cables 910; 942; 943; 945; 940) causes an installation failure.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a fiber converter box, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a fiber converter box, which achieves the work of multiple fiber converters. It is another object of the present invention to provide a fiber converter box, which saves much installation labor and time in connecting a personal computer to a server. According to one aspect of the present invention, the fiber converter box has 8 slots in the vertical front panel of the box body thereof for the mounting of 8 circuit board assemblies, enabling the fiber converter box to achieve the work of 8 conventional fiber converters. According to another aspect of the present invention, the user can change the number of the number of circuit board assemblies to fit different requirements. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the fiber converter box has a top cover board covering the box body, which top cover board has a downwardly extended back plate with two holes coupled to a power switch and an alternating current socket of the box body. Therefore, the user must disconnect the plug of the power cable from the alternating current socket of the box body before dismounting the top cover board from the box body to prevent an accident during a repair or maintenance work of the fiber converter box.